The present invention relates to high current carrying mechanisms in general and to high current carrying flexible connections in such mechanisms, in particular.
Equipment for controlling electric power to or from other electrical equipment, such as a load tap changer for an electrical power transformer, will often include mechanisms that require high currents to flow between relatively fixed and moveable electrical terminals or points, in such mechanisms. The relative motion between fixed and moveable points includes many different types, and the extent to which these points move with respect to one another varies considerably.
In mechanisms where a moveable point rotates less than a complete revolution about an axis that is parallel to or coincident with an axis through a fixed point, torsional forces, that might be created in the electrical connection between such fixed and moveable points, are an important design consideration.
In addition to this torsional force problem, some of these mechanisms have several hundred amperes flowing between such fixed and moveable electrical terminals making it absolutely essential that the electrical resistance of the connection between these points be as low as possible for minimum power dissipation in such a connection.
In one prior art arrangement the electrical connection between a fixed and a moveable point in an electric power controlling mechanism consists of a pivotable elongated arm of rectangular cross section having a curved flange extending from one side with a pair of fingers that are spring biased to and are in sliding contact with said laterally extending curved flange. This sliding contact arrangement introduces a relatively low amount of electrical resistance between fixed and moveable points and essentially avoids the torque problem mentioned above for electrical connections between relatively fixed and moveable points. While this sliding contact type of electrical connection is a satisfactory one in terms of its electrical characteristics, it is a relatively complex device, being relatively difficult and costly to fabricate.
In another such mechanism for controlling power to or from other electrical equipment, a connection between fixed and moveable electrical terminals or points consists of a length of braided strands of electrically conductive material such as copper, aluminum or the like. This type of connection has a very low electrical resistance and, in addition, essentially avoids the torque problem between relatively fixed and moveable terminals that was mentioned above. A major problem with an electrical connection of this type is the requirement that its cross section be relatively large in order to handle the large currents that must pass through such a connection. Equipments that might utilize a connection of this type do not normally have the space that would be required to properly house this type of connection.
Problems such as those associated with the electrical connections of the type described above can be avoided by utilizing an embodiment of the electrical connection of the present invention.